


Grey

by S_Horne



Series: Shadowworld100 Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Time was passing and they were experiencing it together.





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Colour challenge

Grey was always thought to be dull and plain, a colour that no one would ever pick if they could choose something like red, or purple, or green instead. But staring at that little grey hair in the bathroom mirror made Magnus’s heart beat a little faster. It was no longer a boring colour; it was a symbol of something new and exciting. Time was passing and they were experiencing it together. It meant that they were growing older, spending their years side by side. They were living their lives together, sharing every hour and every day and every year.


End file.
